antigo odio ,futuro amor
by princesayoukai100
Summary: Inuyasha é um vampiro e Kagome a caça-vampiros.E se o destino deles for cumprir um pacto?Fase final!Leiam e comentem!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha era um vampiro solitàrio porque sua amada kikyo o traiu com caça-vampiros que a matou .Mas alguem chamou a sua atençao.  
Inuyasha era professor de literatura e escrito, mas ninguem sabia disso .  
Mas naquele momento o que mais chamava atençao era a sua aluna Agome ela e identica a kikyo .  
Mas ele sentia a tristeza de seu passado .  
Mas kikyo nao sorria e era seria e Agome e alegre e amigavel .  
ela talvez fasse a presa perfeita ? a ela seria.  
Mas o que Inuyasha nao sabia e que Agome tinha seu lado doce e o perigoso .Mas ele so conheceria a outra Agome de noite .  
Ele a seguiu durante todo o dia ,queria a sua presa segura .  
Ele a seguindo tentando que ninguem o visse ,mas ela o viu e perguntou :  
-Ola professor ,o que faz aqui ? -disse Agome   
-Vim passear ,minha noiva e muito chata e dei uma fugidinha dela -Disse Inuyasha  
agome nesse momento sentiu uma ponta da no seu coraçao .

de noite

Agome adorava matar vampiros ,mas a sua outra identidade o lado doce ,nunca gostou  
entao ela sentiu o sinal do vampiro ,e pelo miasma ele era forte ,entao ele veio.  
Ele veio como o tipo «so bonito «e chegou perto dela ,e disse :

-Voce e igual a kikyo .-Disse Inuyasha  
-Nao sou Kikyo .-Disse agome .  
-Entao voce e a caça-vampiros tao falada na cidade .  
-E deve ser eu -Disse ela  
-parece que aconheço –disse ele   
-nunca te vi –disse agome

mas antes de ele pensar em a atacar ela pegou a sua estaca ,que esta em sua bolsa e o prendeu na parede do beco e disse:

-te peguei -disse ela  
-eu já tenho a sua mente –disse inuyasha  
mas ele tinha desaparecido

mas logo ela falou

- ele esta pedindo morte entao ele ganha morte  
-

e la do alto ele estava ouvindo tudo e logo disse

- adorei ela ,ela sera minha

De dia

Ela já estava cansada desse professor ,a sua face era quase identica ao do vampiro da noite da noite anterior e ela odiou ele ,era muito exibido mas ele era lindo ,um sonho de consumo feminino , mas o que ela não imaginava que a amada que o vampiro amou ,era sua outra vida .

Mas logo ela ira conhecer a sua futura vida , como vampira amada . sua inocencia e seus desejos do seu coraçao que nem mesmo ela conhecia ,masso kikyo amava e o desejo carnal por ele e o seu puro amor iriam despertar .

Depois dessa noite ela tentou matar ele de qualquer jeito possivel , mas ele era rapido e agil .e alem disso ela já estava ficando cansada dele .

Mas a cada dia ele tinha mais admiradores .

E tambem ela queria saber do seu passado ,pois a cada dia ela tinha mais visoes e a voz de uma mulher que parecia ser jovem , mas o estranho e que nas visoes aparecia a mesma mulher e ela dizia que amava o homem que aparecia na visao e era o mesmoque agome esta enfrentando ,mas nas visoes ele parecia Ter uns 5 anos a menos , ai certa noite essa mulher apareceu novamente na sua visao e pelo que ela saiba ela se chama kikyo e no final da visao ela dizia :

cuide dele por mim

Mas o estranho para ela erra isso , ai ela raciocinou :

-( espera !se o vampiro disse que eu sou parecida com kikyo e nas visoes ela me disse isso , eu sou a reencarnação de kikyo ! )

e sepois disso ela desmaiou ,depois dessa noite ela tentou matar ele de qualquer jeito possivel , mas ele era rapido e agil ,e alem disso ela já estava ficando cansada dele .

Mas a cada dia ela tinha mais admiradores .

Mas tambem ela queria saber mais da sua outra vida , a vida de kikyo

Depois disso se passou dois dias , já era noite e ela trocou de roupa e saiu :

hoje eu mato ele .

Ai ela foi a uma boate procurar o vampiro mas tambem foi com as amigas

E procurou sinais de vampiros mesmo que não matasse inuyasha queria matar qualquer um

E uma das amigas de Agome perguntou :

Onde vai agome ?

vou tomar agua

e ela assim foi procurar o sinal deles e quando ela encontrou , ela olhou pra tras e ele estava lá

e ele falou :

-Entao voce e mesmo a alma de kikyo - disse ele se aproximando

-Descobri que sou , e daí ? -disse ela

e quando o ia atacar sua conciencia deu vida e falou :

voce não o mata , voce o ama - disse kikyo .

e ela desmaiou .

e ele aproveitou a situaçao e disse :

-se voce é kikyo ,voce é minha .

e cravou as suas garras no pescoço macio de agome .

é o mesmo gosto do de kikyo ,mas è mais doce.

Depois disso seus amigos a encontraram e a levaram para a sua casa . mas eles mal sabiam que a sua amiga mudara.


	2. Chapter 2

Antigo odio , futuro amor

kagome acordara naquela manha ,sonolenta e dolorida

ela estava se sentindo estranha e sua boca ,tinha gosto de sangue

kagome assustada ,logo falou :

-kami , o que aconteçeu ?

e sango entrou no quarto :

-bom dia kagome ! pareçe que esta melhor ,como esta se sentindo ?

kagome estranhou ela pareçer melhor ?

-bem sango me sinto um pouco mal ,sinto a boca com gosto de sangue,esta me doendo o pescoço,e me sinto estranha .

kagome estava muito desconfiada ,gosto de sangue ?ela perguntou e esperava uma justificaçao

-sango onde voce me encontrou ontem ,não me lembro de nada ,so ate a parte em que fui ao fundo da boate ,e depois ?

-kagome ,miroke e eu emcontramos voce muito branca ,no fundo da boate ,voce estava com febre ,e pareçia que tinha havido antes de te encontrar ,que voce deve Ter mexido com sangue. kagome voce estava muita sinistra ,sinceramente ,pareçia uma boneca de porcelana , estava palida.

-que estranho ,eu me lembro de um vulto negro ,perto de min ,eu me senti estranha ,pareçia que alguma coisa estava saindo de min ,eu me senti fraca ,foi muito estranho sango

-bem kagome ,já passou entao ,vou lhe trazer seu café da manha

kagome se vestiu ,e se sentou na cama ,aquilo foi muito estranho ,mas seu coraçao parecia normal ,ela estava mesmo estranha.

De repente lhe veio uma sensaçao ruim ela ia vomitar ,correu pro banheiro ,ela tinha vomitado !

Kagome foi para a sala

- sango ,vamos agora para a escola ,eu quero esqueçer o dia de hoje ,so vamos pensar na escola ok ?

-ok ,kagome

-entao vamos

kagome obrigou sango a ir na escola ,mas para esqueçer aquela noite , sango ajudou kagome a ir na escola.

Ela chegou na escola e logo foi cercada de amigas e fofoqueiras :

-kagome ! venha aqui kagome –chamou ayame do fundo

-sim ayame ,o que voce quer ?-perguntou agome

-amiga ,a escola já sabe ,do acidente de ontem ,que horror

-e verdade amiga ,eu fiquei horrorizada -disse aline

TRIMMMMMM TRIMMMMMMMM

-vamos para a aula sango ?eu quero eaqueçer isso tudo

-claro ,vamos kagome

as quatros primeiras aulas correram bem ,mas quando chegou a ultima aula chegou ,era a aula do professor RYO ,o insuportavel ,o que se acha ,o que aranca suspiros de todas as alunas ,e inveja dos alunos

- sango ,vamos embora ,aquele professor insuportavel ta vindo

-mas kagome ...

-venha sango

-ta bem

-sango

elas estavam no meio do corredor , e como kagome e metida a orgulhosa ,sentiu a presença do professor

-sim kagome ?

-fica aqui aquele maldito ta vindo,eu vou no banheiro e já volto ta bem ?

-ta bem kagome

logo chegou o professor ,e perguntou a sango :

- aluna hoshi ,o que faz aqui ?era para voce estar na aula

-professor ,desculpe professor ,e que kagome ,esta passando mal .

-esta passando mal ?

-sim ela esta vomitando

-vomitando ?isso são sintomas da transformaçao.

-transformaçao ?

-não e nada hoshi .

-ta bem

logo sango ouviu o barulho da descarga e kagome veio

-o que o maldito tava fazendo aqui ?

-estava conversando comigo

-kagome ?

-sim ,sango

-o professor tava estranho

-como assim sango ?

-ele falou em algo de tranformaçao

-MALDITO !

-porque grita kagome ?

-sango espera um pouco

kagome correu ate o final do corredor

e gritou :

-SEU MALDITO HANYOU,EU TE MATO DESSA VEZ ,E VOCE VAI PAGAR PELO QUE ME FEZ ,OUVIU ? VOCE VAI PAGAR SEU MALDITO -gritou kagome

RYO estav no final do corredor conversando com os professores e ouviu o grito ,so RYO deu um sorriso e disse :

-minha querida kagome ,isso è so o inicio

continua ...

----------------------------------

bem gente pareçe que a kagome vai querer se vingar

gente so peço ,nao sejam pesados nos reviews ,nao quero coisas ruins no meu fanfic ,mas vou continuar a escrever assim ,entao nao ok ?

BEIJINHOS

tina

mas bem ,já vou respondendo as review

Yejin Tohru Honda :oi tudo bem ?

Eu já li o seu fanfic e achei demais a ideia

Bem a kagome já virou vampira sim ,mas eu modifiquei esse capitulo ,pois planejava ela estar gravida mas achei cedo demais

Que bom pro seu fic que ta demais ,e espero que voce goste do meu fanfic

Beijinhos tina

Kagome Hi :voce reparou ,que eu já tinha um review ,e sem ofensa ,voce não pode criticar o meu fic ,pois o seu e so poema ,e sinceramente ta uma merda

aggie18 :aggie amiga ,bem achei esse capitulo ruim tambem ,mas acho que o vai segundo vai estar melhor ,nao acha ? primeiramente ,achei o fanfic devia ser com a kagome já gravida ,mas depois achei cedo demais entao le pra min o capitulo e deixa review ta ?

Gheisinha Kinomoto:bem ,brigada pelo primeiro review ok ?

Espero que goste do fanfic ,vou deixar do meu jeito o fic ,sem certo nen errado ,odeio ser certinha

Rsrssrsrrs

Bem realmente a kagome viro vampira

Mas vou colocar outros habitos dela que vao mudar tipo

Pretendo fazer ela vomitar ainda

Rsrssr

Espero que goste do fic

Beijinhos tina


	3. Chapter 3

Oie gente ,to adorando fazer o fic ,espero que me entendam pois vou continuar a fazer a fic a meu estilo,e não vou mudar ,por causa de ninguem ,agradeço a todo o apoio ,e so um aviso kagome hi ,não mudarei nada da fic por sua causa ,entao espere sentada

E brigada a todo que estao me dando

Beijinhos

Tina

inu não me pertençe ,mas se me pretenceçe ,eu já seria casada com ele

rsrsrs

muitos beijinhos

tina

Kagome estava furiosa ,tinha de ser aquele maldito mesmo .

Kagome estava tão furiosa ,furiosa mesmo ,agora e que ela o considerava seu arqui-inimigo,mas ela iria ganhar aquela guerra ,nen que fosse valer a sua vida

bem como ela estava tao furiosa ,nen reparou que sango estav atras dela ,ela levou um susto quando sango falou :

-kagome porque voce chamou o professor ryo de maldito ?

-sabe sango ,se eu não considerasse voce minha amiga ,eu não lhe diria ,mas sabe o que o seu querido professor fez ?sabe ,o gosto de sangue na boca ,a dor no pesoço ,e os vomitos ?

-sim ,sei kagome

-foi ele que casou isso .

-sango agora estava com pena da amiga ,pareçia uma lunatica ,chamando maldito o professor ,disser isso e aquilo dele .mas por alguma coisa ,ela acreditou em kagome ,pois se ela fosse lunatica ,ou doida ,ela nunca lhe mentiria .

-kagome isso e uma acusaçao seria ,voce tem certeza disso ?

-tenho sango ,mas se eu contasse pra alguem isso,se não for voce ,vao me achar louca

-kagome eu já to te achando louca ,o ryo nunca faria isso

-pois faria sim ,aquele maldito ser ,eu vou fazer ele se arrepender do que fez

-o que mais ele lhe fez kagome ?

-sango ,o seu queridinho ryo ,me chama de kikyo.

-kikyo ?

-sim sango e sabe o que eu descobri a dias e mais agora ?

-eu sou a reencarnaçao da kikyo ,e o seu querido professor é um ser sobrenatural .

Sango estava assustada ,sobrenatural ? kagome estava muito louca.

-sango eu acho que voce não esta acreditando em min .

-que tipo de ser sobrenatural voce acha que ele è kagome ?

-sango eu tenho certeza que ele è um vampiro. Sabe sango não vou lhe contar mais nada .

e assim kagome foi para casa ,com um presentimento de que algo iria aconteçer ,e não seria bom para ninguém inclusive para kagome .

mas enquanto isso ...

sango estava na biblioteca ,pesquisando sobre vampiros ,por algum a sua mente dava a razao para kagome ,mas seu coração dizia ao contrario ,dizia que kagome não estava com razão que ela so tinha sonhado .

mas para comprovar a sua tese de kagome tinha dito ,foi logo ao computador e pesquisou sobre a tão famosa kikyo ,sua pesquisa dera tres resultados ,os mais possiveis de se compreender ,um era de significados de nomes ,o segundo imagens ,e o terçeiro ,o resultado de que kagome não era louca ,era so uma amiga que tinha razao .sango entrou no site ,e no inicio dizia :

" aqui esta escrita a talvez lenda de kikyo uma vampira sem piedade ,que dizem que traiu o seu amado ,que a amou ,não se sabe certamente o seu fim ,mas aqui esta o depoimento de familias ,que contam a historia de kikyo passada de gerações ,de pai para filho ,de mãe para filha ,a sua historia talvez esteja aqui ,a historia de kikyo ,esses depoimento ,são de familias muito antigas ,algumas de inicio mil anos e outras a quinhentos ,talvez voce nunca tenha ouvido sobre essa historia ,ela morreu por seu amor diz a lenda ,não por seu amado ,se voce certamente acreditar nessa historia ,chorara pelo amado ,pois aquela vampira sem piedade ,morreu por quem dizia a amar ,ela o amou , mas talvez o destino ,não lhe tivesse dado piedade nen perdao ,pois cometeu o pior dos pecados ,amar quem a tem de a matar "

sango estava sem palavras ,imprimiu a longa lenda e iria mostrar a kagome ,com um bom pedido de desculpas ,e uma boa investigaçao sobre aquele professor ,pois agora tudo que se chama-se ryo ,talvez fosse algo pior ,muito pior .

continua ...

bem o capitulo ta bom ?

eu acho que sim ,dessa vez me veio a dar a historia de kikyo ,uma inventada ,por min

rsrsrsr

bem

dessa vez o capitulo deu duas paginas ainda pequena ,eu sei ,mas foi o minimo que posso fazer ,talvez na proxima o capitulo seja ,e por favor não me joguem pedras ,não atrasei o fic

apreçiem o fic

beijinhos

tina

e no proximo capitulo :

pedido de desculpas e a descoberta de um professor

Agora vou responder os reviews:

Yejin Tohru Honda : bem eu vi como a fic ta melhorando mesmo mas acho que esse capitulo vai estar melhor ,a kagome vai ficar muita raivosa com ele ,muito mesmo ,acho que voce vai notar a raiva dela

Srsrsrrs

Brigada por ler o fic ,tambem amei o seu fic

Beijinhos

Tina

aggie18:miga o capitulo ta bom mesmo mas acho que o terçeiro vai estar melhor

e leia e de o comentario

ta bem ?e mais uma coisa comenta bem .

beijinhos

tina

Wanessa Chan:brigada pelo apoio ,to gostando imenso de fazer esse fic ,muito mesmo.

E espere um pouco mais ,pois espero criar algumas surpresas para o fic

Beijinhos

Tina

Tmizinha: brigada pelo apoio ,e já coloquei pros anonimos ,to gostando de escrever o fic

beijinhos

Tina

SraTaisho:adorei a sua ideia da parçeria ,espero que esteja gostando do fic ,pois eu estou amando escrever ,se quiser falar sobre a parçeria mantenha contato ,que tenho ideias boas

Beijinhos

Tina


	4. Chapter 4

O inu não me pertençe mas se me pertençe ,ou sei la ,já tava casada com ele ,e com um monte de filhos

Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Mas bem leia a fic e comentem ta bem ?

Beijinhos

Tina

Sango voltava para casa quieta ,como ela não tinha acreditado em kagome ? mas depois do que ela viu ,naquele site ,ela acreditava e ate muito.

Bem ,sango estava cansada ,para ela kagome estava estranha ,mas depois do que ela tinha lido ,estranha ela já estava e sango achava que estranha era pouco .mas quando chegasse em casa ,iria diretamente pedir desculpas a kagome .mas uma duvida ainda lhe batia na cabeça ,como professor ryo podia ser vampiro ?kagome estava estranha ,e ainda dizia que ryo lhe chamara de kikyo ,ele talvez pudesse Ter lido no site ,a lenda de kikyo ,mas era meio impossivel .mas o mais estranho era o fato de que a noite passada ,ayame disse a sango pouco antes de encontrarem kagome palida ,ela tinha dito que havia visto um homem entrar na boate ,ele tinha cabelos prateados ,e uma blusa preta ,mas nada alem disso .sango achou estranho isso .cabelos prateados ? que ela soubesse ninguem tinha um cabelo dessa cor , a não ser :

UM YOUKAI -sango se acalmou –e isso ,ele è um youkai .

Sango corria as ruas de tokyo ,agora e que ela pedia desculpas a kagome ,era obvio ,o amado traido ,kikyo ,o hanyou ,a descendencia ,e a morte de kikyo .

- e tao obvio ,como não percebi ?a kagome e a reencarnação da kikyo ,o hanyou e o ryo e o ryo ,e o inu yasha !-sango falara tanto que nen tinha percebido estava en frente ao seu predio .

-vou contar tudo a kagome ,e pedir desculpas ,ela vai ficar louca ,agora e que ele mata ele –disse sango.

Sango estava subindo as escadas e abriu a porta do apartamento ,fora correendo pro quarto de kagome e gritou :

-KAGOME !ACORDA GAROTA –gritava sango

-o que quer sango ?-disse kagome emburrada

-descobri sobre ryo descobri uma lenda sobre kikyo ,e tudo se combina ,kagome se prepare ,pois depois que voce ler isso amiga ,voce vai querer matar o ryo , ou melhor o inu yasha .-disse sango

- sango onde voce descobriu isso tudo ?-perguntou kagome .

-nun site de lendas kagome ,la tem tudo ,sobre a kikyo ,e eu garanto kagome ,voce e mesmo a reencarnaçao da kikyo ,kagome voce tem uma descendencia de vampiros -revelou sango

-O QUE SANGO ?-perguntou kagome

-isso o que voce ouviu kagome ,voce e descendente de vampiros ,pois todas as descendentes de kikyo ,são meio vampiras ,e de quinhentos a quinhentos anos ,uma garota nasce e ela e meio vampira ,kagome a lenda diz ,que voce ,a garota escolhida ,vai libertar kikyo ,e se voce libertar ela ,voce vai Ter de escolher ,ou voce e humana ou vampira -ao dizer aquilo ,sango se arrenpendeu de Ter dito .

-como sango ,como sou vampira ?foi aquele maldito que me mordeu ,e que eu saiba sango ,ninguem de minha familia são vampiros ,e se fossem ,ate o meu irmao era vampiro ,como sou ? sango se aconteçer isso como voce diz ,eu vou ser um monstro ,e ainda mais sango ...-parou kagome

-ainda mais o que ? –perguntou sango

-sango eu sou uma caça –vampiros ,tenho de matar inuyasha –kagome disse .

-voce vai Ter de matar ele ?e como voce e caça –vampiros ?kagome ,voce não entende ?voce quando nasceu fez automaticamente um pacto se voce matar ele ,voce morre com ele ,voce morre com inu yasha .pois voce kagome ,e uma parte de kikyo ,voce e ela ,voce tem de cumprir o pacto e libertar ela ,senao voce eternamente sera a prova do pacto .-terminou sango

-sango ,já volto ,voce vai me explicar tudo isso ,e eu lhe explico .-kagome correu pro banheiro e vomitou ,mas ela estava demorando .

-kagome ? –perguntou sango

sem resposta ,sango foi ao banheiro ,e kagome estava desmaiada e sangrava ,sango foi buscar kagome e a colocou no quarto .

-kagome ?acorde kagome -disse sango ,ela queria ajudar a amiga -acorde kagome por favor .

durante uma hora ,sango tentara acordar kagome ,mas nada deu certo .ate que ela disse :

-se kagome não copletar o pacto ela morre ,tenho de ajudar ela ,mas talvez kagome –sango olhou para kagome –quem podera ti ajudar seja o ryo

sango levou um susto , era impressao dela ou um vidro se partiu ,sango olhou para tras e viu o tao famoso maldito ,que kagome quer matar .

-voce e inu yasha ?-perguntou sango

-sim sou ,como kagome esta ?-perguntou um tanto preocupado .

-bem ,acho que ela vai melhorar agora ,rsrsrss-depois sango ficou seria .

-porque ri ?-perguntou inu yasha

-agora eu sei porque agora te odeia ,caramba ,eu não sabia que o stor ryo fica assim , porque eu não acreditei nela ?-perguntou sango

-talvez porque voce não acreditou nela ,e acho que voce vai perguntas pra depois ,e não pretendo ficar aqui para nenhuma pergunta ,vou so fazer ela acordar e ir embora ok ? ENTAO NÃO FALE entendeu ?-ordenou o hanyou .

-ok ,mas meu deus do ceu ,aposot que kagome gosta de voce –falou sango

-ela e a kikyo ,so que a reeencarnaçao ,e isso dedesmaiar e sangrar aconteçia com kikyo -disse inu yasha

-que kawaii !-disse sango ,nen falou ,gritou .

-kawaii o que ?-perguntou

-voces pareçem ate um casal ,mas ela te odeia ok ?-disse sango

-eu sei disso hoshi ,mas de qualquer jeito ela e a kikyo . não diga pra ela que eu estive aqui .-e inu yasha se foi embora.

-ka-chan o que voce esta perdendo -disse sango e saiu do quarto .

continua ...

--------------------------

bem não acharam esse capitulo um pouco meloso ?

eu achei ,mas aos poucos voces verao um certo romance no ar

fssrsrsrrs

bem ... chega e palavrinhas para o proximo capitullo e para os proximos

mas

vamos a hora do correio :

aggie18 :miga ,bom que tu comentou ,mas vamos retornar ao fanfic ,eu vou continuar com os erros ,de certeza que continuo a escrever assim ,mas bem acredito que estou melhorando aos poucos .

beijinhos

tina

dama da noite : se voce não entendeu eu coloquei ryo ,pois e a identidade dele de dia ,a noite ele se chama inuyasha

mas ele e so inu yasha ,ele se disfarça de ryo ,o professor de literatura da kagome

que bom que voce gosta de fics de vampiros eu tambem amo historias de vampiros

e vou continuar o fic ,se eu vo começar a fic ,vou ate o fim entendeu ?

espero que esteja gostando de ler

beijinhos

tina

Yejin Tohru Honda : eu to adorando escrever o fic ,e adoro que gostem do fic tambem

Espero que goste do capitulo

Beijinhos

Tina

Lulinha-Taishou: bem esero que va gostando da fic ,pois continuar a escrever assim ,mas esepero que goste

E já comentei no seu fic

Beijinhos

Tina

erika :bem erika , já ta um pouco explicado agora ne ?

espero que goste do fic

beijinhos

tina


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome tinha acordado naquela manha ,ela estava sentindo algo ,definitivamente ele era estranha .

-eu estou ficando louca ,mesmo louca .

kagome trocou de roupa ,ia a escola ,mas antes ia chamar sango

-sango ?-disse kagome gritando decendo as escadas as escadas .

nenhuma resposta .ate que lhe veio uma voz a cabeça ,kagome sabia quem era

"ola kagome !soube que voce finalmente è vampira ,parabens ,daqui a pouco o pacto estara completo ne ? eu estarei aqui ouviu ?"disse a voz ,um tanto quanto anti-patica ,e um tanto feliz .

-ola kikyo ,não esperava que voce viesse tao cedo -disse kagome

-"kagomezinha ,que tal tirarmos umas ferias ,estou cansada de ficar quieta , cansei e alias temos de nos preparar ,que tal irmos nos seus pais ?eu adorava eles kagome " disse kikyo

-não enche kikyo ,mas sabe , ate que e uma boa ideia uma viagen ,ta certo ,irei viajar ,mas primeiro ,tenho de arrumar algumas roupas ,escrever algum bilhete pra sango ,e pronto ,sem ryo ,sem garotos ,sem nada .-disse kagome decidida .

-"entao vamos !"disse kikyo alegre

kagome arrumou algumas roupas ,sem a voz de kikyo ,obviamente ,pois esclher uma roupa com ela seria muito dificil ,kagome logo esqueçeu a ideia .escreveu um bilhete a sango ,ela iria passar uma semana na praia ,e outra com seus pais ,kagome provalvelmente estava desejando que o tal pacto não

fosse verdade ,por isso ,ela iria perguntar a sua mae , se era verdade ,e kagome queria a verdade ,nem que ela parecesse o impossivel ,mas quem sabe ,aquilo fosse o possivel ,e se fosse ela preferia estar morta .

-pegou um onibus para kyoto ,perto de sua cidade natal ,hiroshima (gente inventei isso ,nen sei se hiroshima e perto de kyoto ) depois de duas horas de viagen ,chegou ao seu destino ,a praia .

entrou na hotel , e pediu um quarto , entrou no quarto e se atirou na cama ,ela pareia ainda a criança que era .so que era uma criança ,quando sua mente estava sem ideias ,sem nada para fazer ,so ela mesma ,e sua consciençia .

uma semana depois ...

a semana na praia fora para ela otima ,uma das melhores de sua vida ,mas chegara a hora do desafio ,saber a verdade ,se aquele destino ,era verdade .

kagome saiu do hotel ,na companhia dela mesma ,estava feliz ,sem nada para se preocupar ,a partir daquele momento ,ela tinha uma ideia ,vingança e vingança ,e talvez um toque de humor .

-rsrsrss ,nunca u m toque de humor kagome –disse kagome a si mesma .

kagome chegara novamente a rodoviaria (não se existe rodiviaria no japao gente )

kagome acabara de pegar um onibus ,talvez esse onibus não tivesse importancia ,ma stalvez ,talvez ela voltasse nele feliz por o que ocorrera a ela ,ou talvez triste ,com odio . talvez aquele onibus fizese parte de uma decisao , kagome visitar sua familia ,e outra que ela não decidiria nunca ,não descobrir a verdade ,pois o simples fato ,de ela querer saber sobre sua familia ,a deixava triste ,e um pouco feliz ,mas uma pergunta lhe atingia a cabeça , como se fosse um martelo .seria sua familia ,capaz de esconder ,talvez algum segredo ? talvez ,talvez não . kagome descobriria agora .

ela tinha chegado ,a hiroshima ,iria procurar seus amigos ,procurar primas e primos ,e inclusive sua familia ,kagome estava feliz ,esperava a resposta de uma duvida ,e um abraço bem gostoso de dua mae . ela estava mesmo com vontade de ver seus familiares ,seus antigos amigos , ate suas antigas inimigas . pois ali era seu lugar ,e ela tinha uma certeza em mente , se o tao famoso pacto não fosse verdade ,ela ficaria em hiroshima ,e para sempre ,nen que fosse uma vampira ,uma meia humana ,não importava para ela ,mas ela não fosse a parte importante de um pacto , ela ficaria com sua familia ,com sua amada familia .

kagome pegou um taxi ,e fora para o templo ,onde morava antigamente ,quando sua mente era livre de tormentos ,onde ela nen imaginava ,que ela poderia virar vitima ,de algo que mal conheçia ,e que ia matar .mas deixando de lado esses pensamentos ,chegara ao templo ,bem um desafio a frente ,subir escadas .

-nossa kagome ,voce vai conseguir subir tudo isso ,a sua duvida ,tem resposta .-disse para si mesma

depois de trinta minutos ,longos ate ,ela conseguira ,chegar a resposta .ao longe ela viu seu avô , estava com tanta saudade ,e ela como se fosse uma louca gritou :

-VOVÔ !

avo de kagome olhou para tras ,era sua neta ,e estava bela .

-kagome !

kagome correu para um abraço ao avo .

-vovo a quanto tempo , que saudade do templo .

bem kagome estava sendo sincera ,aquela kagome que estava num grande abraço com seu avo ,era a verdadeira kagome ,sincera ,e que amava a sua familia ,e amava a sua terra ,hiroshima .

logo depois ...

kagome estava seria ,chegara a hora da duvida ,ser respondida

-bem mamae ,vovo ,eu tenho uma pergunta ,muito importante.

-o que quer perguntar kagome ?-perguntou o avo dela .

-mamae ,alguem nessa familia è ou foi um vampiro ?-kagome olhou seria para mae

-porque pergunta kagome ?-disse a mae de kagome

-mae essa e pergunta para min e de vida ou morte ,me responda mae –afirmou kagome

-bem ... kagome ,eu amava muito o seu pai ,mas ele era meio vampiro -falu a mae de kagome

-mae obrigada ,que boa ,bom que papai não era vampiro ,brigada mae –disse kagome ,indo embora

logo que ela saiu ,o vo de kagome encarou a filha

-porque voce não disse a verdade pra ela ,mulher ?-perguntou para a filha .

-ela não merece saber ,ela e muito joven .

em tokyo ...

sango estava desesperda .onde estava kagome ?

en kyoto ...

kagome estava comprando passagens ,estava feliz ,mas a desgraça ,ia voltar e estaria a solta

continua ...

Bem ,o que acharam do capitulo ?

Acho que esta meio ruim e voces ?

Quero reviews ouviram ?ou leram ?

Tsrssrrsrsrs

E chegou a hora do correio

Vou responder aline primeiro ,pois não respondi o review dela

Aline :bem ,pretendo colocar o miroke ,no meio da historia estou quase no meio da historia ,mas o miroke ,nen vai ver a sango ,pelo menos a kagome não vai deixar ele chegar perto da sango .

Dama da noite : bem ,eu em primeiro odeio a kikyo ,mas ela e importante na historia ,e o fic não e da kikyo ,e so kagome e inu

Espero que goste da fic

Beiinhos

Tina

Yejin Tohru Honda: miga ,adorei o capitulo de one fine day ,e gostei de saber ,que voce ta adorando o fic

Espero que goste do fic ,ate o fim

Beijinhos

Tina

Aline:obrigada de novo ,gosto de saber ,que gostam de meu fic ,mas que bom que voce gostou

Deixe sempre a sua opiniao

Beijinhos

Tina

Aggie :miga que bom ,que ta gostando do fic ,espero ,que goste da fic ate o fim ,e que tu continue o nightmare ok ?

Beijinhos

Tina

E agradeço as opinioes ,

Beijinhos

Tina

E no proximo capitulo ,de antigo odio , futuro amor :

Kagome volta para tokyo ,pronta para uma vingança ,mas um novo sentimento em seu coraçao .

Mil beijinhos

Ja ne


	6. o regresso de uma nova kagome

retorno de uma nova kagome .

kagome ,estava a uma hora de casa ,estava tao feliz , afinal não existia pacto . kagome tinha tomado uma decisao ,depois de uma duvida resolvida ,ela iria fazer uma mudança ,uma boa mudança .mas bem ,retornando ao mundo real ,ela iria comprar roupas novas ,tudo novo ,e um pouco da sua personalidade ,ela precisava de alegria .

kagome chegou a casa ,sem Ter percebido ,em meio de seus pensamentos ,logo entrou no apartamento ,e gritou ,por sango caso ela estivesse dormindo

-sango !sango ?ela deve estar na aula .

sem resposta .

kagome estava com saudade de matematica ,de algebra ,e ate de geometria ,e ate com saudades do metido que era ryo .

kagome se arrumou ,com a roupa da escola ,e foi feliz ,para a aula , com muitas saudades de sango .ela chegou a diretoria , e com um olhar surpreso de todos.

-ola senhora kaede ! como a senhora vai ?-disse kagome com um sorriso .

-onde voce estava todo esse tempo kagome ? todos ficaram preocuupados com voce -disse kaede

-não se preocupe ,tirei umas feriazinhas ,so para descansar ,mas estou agora pronta para aulas e muito melhorada - disse kagome

-entao voce vai voltar pras aulas ?

-claro ,mas so poderei se a senhora me der uma permissao se lembra ? –disse kagome

-claro ,voce para as aulas agora mesmo

-que bom ,senhora kaede ,adeus – disse kagome

kagome saiu da diretoria ,e não era coincidencia ,que a aula que ela tinha agora ,era a aula de ryo ?pois era coincidencia.

Kagome já sabia ,que pelo menos esperava ,quando entrasse naquela sala ,teria muitos cochichos. Respirou fundo ,e bateu na porta .esperava resposta ,mas abriram a porta com força ,ela não esperava isso , ela quase teria caido no chao ,se não a tivessem amparado a sua queda ,ela olhou para cima e ERA RYO .

-ola stor .

-higurashi ?-perguntou -inuyasha

-sou eu mesma porque ?não eu sou a kikyo talvez –disse kagome sarcastica

-não faça graça , a aluna hoshi ,esta desesperada

-entao anuncie que eu voltei ,e minha amiga hoshi ,não fica desesperada

ryo teve de obedecer ,afinal alunos que voltam ,merecem algum anuncio .

e ele foi anunciar :

-alunos ,a aluna higurashi ,voltou ,e esta de mal humor - disse o sarcastico ryo

algumas alunas deviam Ter ,como ryo era lindo ,ou alguns alunos tenham de como kagome poderia Ter desaparecido , ou talvez todos tenham falado de porque ela Ter sumido ,mas bem ,falavam alto .

-silencio ,isso aqui não é um recreio .

E assim ,viria a ser um outro dia de aulas ,com uma nova kagome .

Continua

bem gente eu talvez demore a postar a proximo capitulo ,pareçe que vou me mudar ,e se me mudar não tenho net ,entao ,comentem ,sei que o capitulo ficou puqueno ,mas soube agora que talvez eu me va mudar

não vou poder responder hoje ,ok ?

beijinhos

tina


	7. o inicio do começo e do fim

Enfim ,mais um dia de aula ,e mais um dia na pequena vida de kagome em tokyo .

Agora kagome comprovara por ela mesma ,como ryo ,ou inuyasha ,era chato ,mesmo chato .

Sango e kagome ,estavam exaustas ,chegaram em seu apartamento ,e cairam no sofa da sala .

-kagome ,que saudades ,todos as nossas colegas ,inclusive eu ,tivemos de voce –disse sango

-sango não precisava se preocupar , eu não estou inteirinha ?

-esta

-entao ,estou bem , e alias ,amanha vamos depois da aula ,fazer compras ,muitas roupas novas ,que tal topa ?

-claro que sim kagome adoraria fazer compras

-entao sango temos de dormir

-concordo ,entao boa tarde e boa noite

-srrsrsrs ,boa noite sango

no outro dia ...

kagome acordou de muito bom humor ,ate estava cantando musica

Kaci Brown - Unbelieveable

I Wish you didnt love me

I wish youd make this easy

It was love that caught me

Now it's fear that keeps me with you

I want to be by your side

So I can close my eyes

To the growing emptiness inside that kills me

When I'm with you

You try to break me Try to hate me

So you can fall out of love

You want to make me believe that I'm crazy

That I'm nothing with out you

It's unbelievable but I believed you

Unforgivable but I forgave you

Insane what love can do

That keeps me coming back to you

You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you

Now I'm standing on my own

Alone

I feel you in my shadow

My heart feels cold and hollow

No matter where I run I see

Your eyes always follow me

You try to hold me

Try to own me

Keeping something that's not yous

You want to make me

Believe that I'm crazy

Make me think that you're the cure

It's unbelievable but I believed you

Unforgivable but I forgave you

Insane what love can do

That keeps me coming back to you

You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you

Now I'm standing on my own

Alone

You're still haunting me

In my sleep

You're all I see

But I can't go back

Cause I know it's wrong

For us to go on

And I'm growing strong

To confront my fears

It's unbelievable but I believed you

Unforgivable but I forgave you

Insane what love can do

That keeps me coming back to you

You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you

Now I'm standing on my own

Alone

bom dia .-disse uma sango sonolenta - pelo jeito acordou de bom humor

acordei de muito bom humor .

que bom kagome ,tinha cansado de voce ser fria

eu mudei pra melhor sango ,não vou ser mais tao fria

porque voce mudou entao ?

-apenas estou sentindo que me vai aconteçer algo melhor

kagome voce e mesmo estranha

eu sou assim sango ,nunca tente me entender

mas e muito bom ,Ter voce feliz ,de bom humor

mas sango ,eu pretendo voltar a ser caça vampiros

porque voce quer matar eles kagome ?eles não fizeram nada de mal a voce

kagome ficou seria .

sango , não tenho jeito ,não tente mudar ,eu me mudo

kagome ,eu desisto

Entao desista ,e coma o café ,temos aula sango ,não vamos descansar

E ai foi o fim da discussão sem brigas .sango ficou feliz ,por kagome estar de bom humor ,mas ficou triste por ela querer retornar a ser caça vampiros ,mas a vida era de kagome .

Foram para a aula , almoçaram ,passaram pela aula de kagura ,e felizmente ,sobriviveram ,a um longo dia de aulas ,com um pensamento ,shopping !

-sango vamos trocar de roupa ,para ir no shopping ?

-acho que não kagome ,vamos logo ,eu quero fazer muitas compras .

- vamos entao

e foram ao shopping ,passaram tres horas de compras ,chegaram em casa ,as nove da noite ,ansadas ,muito cansadas ,jantaram ,e foram ver televisao ,com uma felicidade em mente ,sem saberem ,o que o futuro lhes guardavam ,para elas elas eram so amigas , filhas ,alunas ,e garotas comuns ,mas elas mal sabiam , que o destino do pacto de kagome ,iria começar .

no telhado do predio de kagome ...

ryo estava a espreita ,se alguem entrava , mas quando se deram as dozes badaladas do relogio e a lua ,estava cheia ,e no centro do céu ,daquela noite , quando pessoas dormiam ,vampiros se alimentavam ,com o doce sabor do sangue , ryo disse :

-agora que o pacto começe .

e assim ,mal os jovens sabian ,mas kagome já tinha desapareçido de tokyo ,com sua familia , e sango .mas a ela ,quando acordasse ,poderia Ter tristeza ,mas se ela não cumprisse seu destino ,ela não poderia progredir e ser feliz .


	8. que começe a gloria do seu futuro !

Kagome estava acordando ,parecia um sonho ,cama macia ,quarto bonito ,mas snceramente aquilo era estranho ,realmente estranho primeiro achou que era um sonho ,se espriguiçou bem ,ate que como se fosse imediato ,se beliscou ,e foi tamanha surpresa ,ela não estava em casa ,nem no seu quarto .ela estava um pouco assustada ,mas logo se acalmou com o simples pensamento :

-"acalme-se kagome ,voce já viu youkais ,vampiros ,e coisas muito mais estranhas ,acalme –se "

mas tal fato ,para ela já era demais e gritou :

-SANGO !

sango que estava saindo do seu quarto ,ficou assustada , kagome gritando ?ela logo foi ao quarto ao lado .

-kagome ?

- entre aqui agora sango ,e me explique ,por que eu estou com o meu pijama ,com tudo meu ,e não estou no meu quarto ?eu quero resposta agora .- disse kagome tentando se acalmar .

calma kagome eu tambem não acreditei ,mas quando sua mãe ,explicou ,eu mal acreditei ,mas depois ,eu já estava calma .

entao sango me explique .sou toda ouvidos.

- simplesmente kagome ,e aqui que vai terminar o seu pacto .

O QUE ?

Isso mesmo ,vai ser aqui que o pacto vai terminar

Kagome sai porta a fora ,estava fula ,como sua mare podia não Ter dito isso ?

Ela pagaria ,e em boas explicaçoes.

Kagome descia as escadas a paços largos e duros ,descia a toda a velocidade ,como um cavalo de corrida ,mas pior que isso ,parecia um cavalo raivoso .

Ela agora estava a porta do salao

- calma kagome , calma mesmo ,faça uma cara de brava ,e pesa uma explicaçao ,uma boa explicaçao .

e la foi ela ao salao .

abriu a porta e foi a tona

-MAE quero uma boa explicaçao ,porque voce me fez issso ?

-o filha desculpe não te avisar

-cale a boca ,e quem e aquela mulher ?- disse apontado para uma SENHORA

-e a sua vò .

- calma kagome , minha avo morreu ,e graças a deus não esta

aqui pois voce para min ,não existe mais .

e saiu do salão .

a mae de kagome estava triste e surpreendida .

e kagome foi embora para seu quarto .

-sango vamos embora .

-mas kagome temos de levar a familia para o outro reino e tudo e o seu casamento ...

-sango não me encha por favor ,so vamos sair desse reino ,antes que eu me arrependa de Ter nascido .

-tudo bem ,voce não esta nada bem .

e sairam do reino ,com sango com um mapa na mão , explicando com quem ela iria se casar primeiramente ela não deu nenhuma ligação com o nome ,mas ela tinha tantas coisas na cabeça que logo adormeceu novamente ,kagome não sabia quem era o noivo ,em que reino ,só sango

,elas fariam duas semanas de viagem a cavalo , mal sabiam aonde iam ,só sabiam uma coisa ,iam em linha reta ,sempre em frente ,não pensavam aonde estavam indo ,a única palavra que estava na mente de kagome ,ou provavelmente estaria seria :salvação ,salvação de um pacto e muito mais ,talvez esse " pacto " fosse algo mais puro do que ela pensava , ou mais obscuro ?ela não sabia ,mas ela mal sabia o que o destino lhe aguardava ,ou talvez soubesse . ninguém sabia nada que lhe pudesse dar dicas ,somente sango ,com seus risinhos ,ou com um coração de cupido ,uma boa amiga ,que quisesse o melhor para kagome ,mas algo ela já sabia ,que esse pacto seria algo bom para kagome ,talvez ela não se quisesse casar ,nem ser doce ,como uma flor ,mas ela previa ,que kagome pudesse ,não ser tanto "fria " ,ou sem namorados ,mas de fato ,so de ela saber um pouco desse pacto ,ela já sabia ,so de ryo ,morder kagome ,iniciara o pacto ,ou melhor ,adiantara o pacto ,ela mesma diria ,que era um exagero .

mas uma sensaçao lhe invadia sempre que pensava nisso ,de fato ryo já gostava de kagome ,e se não gostasse a própria sango seria cupido ,mas ela sabia ,que aos poucos kagome amoleceria ,por dentro daquela garota fria ,que nen romantica era ,ela devia ser boa garota .e assim ,sango dava a fim ,um dia de sua "suposta " nova vida .

sango pegou no cavalo de kagome ,e fora cavaldando por dentro de uma negra floresta ,com uma única esperança ,amolecer uma boa kagome .

continua ...

bem fiz um capitulo pequeno ,mas estamos entrando na fase final !

espero comentarios ,da parte de todos

mas vamos aos reviews !

aggie18:

miga ,aqui esta o capitulo que tu quer ,estamos na fase final ne ?

espero que ame esse capitulo

beijinhos

tina

Yejiniii QuiNdiM:

Entao veja esse capitulo ,acho que esta melhor

Kissus

Tina

Princess Hime-chan :

Digo de novo não vou mudar tudo por alguem ,entao se acostume não sou perfeita

E por hoje ficamos com antigo odio ,futuro amor

Beijinhos

Kisssus

E um abraço

Já ne

Tina


	9. que começe os preparativos

Entao ,como tão poucos reviews recebi ,já agradeço agora a todas que me escreveram .

Primeiro o review da aggie a minha migona ,que da ideias e tudo do fic

aggie18:

miga ,pelo visto que ta o meu fic ,acho que tu vai terminar primeiro .entao bem ,aqui esta o teu capitulo e adoro que tu adore meu fanfic

já ne miga !

OoCah : leia o quanto quiser indique o fic a quem quiser ,e o mais importante ,deixe a tua opiniao

Mas bem ,gostei de saber que gostam mesmo do meu fic

Já ne

Ash-chan :já esta a fic no final sim , e já reparei que uso muitos pontos a mais

Eu estou amando escrever fanfics e quando terminar esse fanfic ,já vou começar outro , vera depois

E espero teu comentario

Já ne

Tina .

Bem como já estamos na reta final do fanfic quis fazer uma surpresa pra voces ,mas como hoje e Domingo ,e posto o fanfic na hora , e como amo deixar com curiosidade ,vou deixar pistas no fanfic ,ate o final do fanfic vou deixar pistas ,mas vocês vao saber delas ,já deixo uma :

A graça vai vir logo ,mas o inimigo do destino esta por perto .

Gostaram a dica ?

Pretendo dar cinco dicas por capitulo .

E tem mais uma surpresa .

Como pouca tem falta de opiniao no meu fanfic

Quero opinioes diretas

Por isso vou colocar meu e-mail no meu perfil

Assim podem me adicionar no msn

E dizerem o que acham

Mas bem isso não e surpresa então vamos a historia !

Capitulo 9- que os preparativos comecem !

Kagome e sango já estavam em frente ao castelo ,e que majestoso castelo .

o castelo era alto ,se conseguia ate se ver as masmorras .elas foram recebidas pela própria rainha .

-princesa kagome ,menina sango ,sejam bem vindas ao reino inu youkai .mas bem nos temos muito o que fazer ,temos de escolher as flores ,os vestidos ...

- os vestidos ?ousa "rainha "posso ser princesa ,mas se e pra min me casar com um vampiro ,que alias odeio vampiros ,eu não uso vestidos ,no maximo um vestido –falou kagome

calma princesa ,mas vamos Ter de discutir tudo ,traga a sua amiga ,e podemos conversar os detalhes –disse calma a rainha

agora estamos falando bem ,vamos sango ,pelo menos isso tem a sua opiniao

e là começaria os preparativos daquele casamento ...

kagome estava agora em pè numa cadeira com metros de tecido a sua volta ,ou resumindo ,estava sendo algo patetico .

kagome se trocou ,colocou um kimono novinho ,e foi embora com sango ,afinal tinha de encarar inuyasha .e bem o momento de encarar ele chegara.

Era a hora do jantar ,a janta era horrivel ,e kagome tinha percebido que aquele inuyasha devia ser outro ,pois ele não parava de olhar para kagome ,e logo depois da janta tinha falado docemente com kagome ,ou tentara falar, kagome tinha cortado eles ,pelo visto ,ele tinha ficado tempo demais com miroke

E ate demais pelo jeito ,a recompensa de todas aquelas semanas ,de tudo o que acontecera com ela

Era cair em cima de uma cama macia ,e bem feita ,depois de aquele momento ,depois de um dia longo ,a recompensa dela .foi cair no mundo dos sonhos .

No outro dia ...

Kagome acordava no melhor dos sonos ,vestiu a roupa do dia ,o mais incrivel de ser princesa era Ter muitas roupas ,mas retornando ao mundo real ,ela foi tomar o café da manha ,quando entrou la ,inuyasha já estava la .

-bom dia –disse inuyasha mal humorado

-muito bom dia –disse kagome animada

(tem algo estranho ai ,ele ruim dos humores e ela feliz ,tem coisa ruim auhhhhaaaa)

sango entrava na sala onde kagome estava .

-bom dia kagome ,quer dizer ,princesa kagome –disse sango

-bom dia sango ,não precisa de princesa ,sango –respondeu kagome

depois de todos irem Ter o café da manha ,kagome e sango foram explorar o reino ,o reino era muito bonito ,elas ate foram pegar frutas ,e se divertiram muito .chegaram a noite a castelo ,jantaram no quarto ,afinal ,aquele dia era uma exceçao ,no dia depois daquele ,elas teriam de provar vestidos ,ver decoraçoes da festa ,resumindo ,bem cansativo ,elas conversaram um pouco ,e logo mas logo ,cairam no mundo dos sonhos ,talvez com sonhos agradaveis ,ou talvez pesadelos ,não sabemos ao certo ,so sabemos ,que ali elas estariam felizes ,talvez por enquanto ,mas algo se sabe ,o proximo dia ,seria cansativo .

-------------------continua ...

o que acharam do capitulo ?

quero comentarios ,e quem quiser se contate comigo

já ne

tina


End file.
